Computer systems are available in a large variety of configurations. One broad category of computer systems includes portable computers that may be used in any one of a number of locations. Some are truly portable, while others are less so. For example, one common type of portable computing system is the common notebook personal computer. Notebook computers are compact when closed for transport, yet provide a nearly full sized keyboard and display when open and operated. This configuration of personal computer system is quite portable when compared to desktop equivalents, and may be transported and used in a variety of selected locations. Further, they may be configured to run on internal (battery) power, when a convenient A/C source is not available. However, this style of computer, and many smaller equivalent portable or embedded systems, must often be used with the aid of a table or desk, preferably with the user in a seated position. For example, the architecture of virtually all notebooks and similar sized computers requires the user to be seated with the computer preferably on an elevated working surface (or in the user's lap). In deed, one would find it almost impossible to stand and attempt to use such a computer without a working surface available.
Another popular class of personal or embedded computer is the so called `personal digital assistant`, or PDA. Popular PDAs are used to store and recall a variety of information including telephone numbers, addresses, schedule information, etc. These devices are typically held with one hand, while commands and information are provided via a user's other hand. Although, such a device may be used while standing, they too have several significant drawbacks. First, as these devices must preferably be small enough to fit into a pocket of a shirt or suit jacket, and they have very limited keyboards and viewing screens. Indeed, some of the presently most popular models have no keypad, a small display, and employ a small touch screen display. Accordingly, only a small amount of information may be presented to a user at one time, and information to be input must be slowly entered into the system when required. In addition, to use such a device, a user must take it out (say, from a pocket), turn it on, and support the PDA with one hand, while exchanging information and commands using the other hand. Importantly, even if an improved user interface (e.g., a small keypad or very small keyboard) were provided, when the system is used in a standing position, or while walking, one hand would be used to support the unit, while the other hand would be available to enter commands and information. As such, PDAs and equivalent personal computing systems do not provide an efficient and convenient architecture for many users, especially if the system is to be used intermittently over a short period of time.
Another class of personal computer known in the art is the `wearable computer`. These systems have architectures wherein the main components of the system are generally supported by or upon a users body. As such, a user of a wearable computer may be termed the `wearer` of the computer. One class of wearable computer provides for a head supported display, which may appear as a pair of goggles or heavy glasses to an onlooker. When considering the need to support the delivery of visual information (including text and or visual images) to a user via a hands free arrangement, this type of display technology may be most preferable. However, such arrangements significantly restrict the forward looking view or vision of a wearer. For example, the utility U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,449 to Heacock et al. teaches a `binocular head mounted display system". However, the Heacock display arrangement, as well as others available in the art, are fixed in position. As such, when being worn by a user, these types of display devices significantly or totally restrict the forward looking view of a user. Therefore, if a wearer of such a display needs an improved forward looking view, the display must be removed or at minimum lifted. If removed, the user must then find a place to lay or store the display unit until it is further needed.
It would be desirable to provide a wearable computer having a display arrangement that enables a wearer to selectively view visual information (when necessary), while still providing at least limited forward looking vision to be maintained. In addition, a most preferred display means would significantly improve the forward looking view of a wearer/user when said visual information does not need to be viewed. Finally, it would be helpful for the wearer/user to be able to easily and quickly store a head supported display portion of the wearable computer until it is again needed. As skilled persons will appreciate, there are yet other limitations, issues, and problems that presently available wearable systems suffer from.
Therefore, the present invention provides new and improved wearable computer architectures including visor supported display arrangements having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, and or advantages:
a compact, self-contained wearable computer; PA1 constructed with a main case to house a computing unit that is supported upon a wearer's body (say via a shoulder strap or a belt; PA1 includes a head supported (preferably visor mounted) display having a movable portion movable from a closed position (providing at least a partial forward looking view to the wearer) to an open position enabling visual information to be viewed by a wearer; PA1 may be configured to include a storage compartment to securely hold the visor mounted display; PA1 may be embodied as a modular system including an auxiliary unit that may be coupled to the computing unit to augment or enhance the operational capabilities of the wearable system, as required; and PA1 simple, modular, and economical construction.
The above listed capabilities, characteristics, and or associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become apparent from a careful review of the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and descriptions are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.